


Stings

by denna5



Series: Amerihawk Week [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Play, Cutting, M/M, Multi, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Written for day three of Amerihawk week pain or pleasureSteve sometimes needs to hurt and Clint gets it, will give him what he needs.





	Stings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is day late, my week is busy. Hope you enjoy.

“You sure about this?”

The question is asked in Steve’s calm, soothing tone and Clint arches a bit of an eyebrow at it. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Steve sort of shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes a bit  now and it is a impressive how he can make the gesture so causal considering the state he is  in right now,  just wearing boxers and  rope tied tight around his wrists, securing him to the chair he sits in.    Clint just looks at him for a moment now, enjoys the sight  and wonders if maybe he should send a pic to Nat when Steve starts speaking again, putting the thought of a photo op on the back burner for now.

“We don’t have to do this today, I can wait till Natasha’s back. I don’t want you to do much too soon.”

As Steve says this, his eyes trail over Clint’s own exposed chest, to the bruises that litter his skin, a rather larger near his shoulder that matches the size and shape of Steve’s hand, to the small ones that accompany the small crescent shape marks that match the curve of Natasha’s nails.  His skin is a bit tender, a bit stiff but Clint had had worse, won’t mind the way the stretching he might do now will tug at the bruises.  

“I want to, I can handle it. I don’t think you want to wait for Nat anyway. Besides, she said to have fun while she was gone.”

As Clint says this, he  curls a hand around Steve’s forearm,  digging nails in just like Nat does sometimes.  His nails aren’t as sharp, but he  puts pressure into it,  digs them in till Steve is taking a sharp breath. Clint grins at him now and Steve just gives a little nod after a moment.

“You’re right, she said to have fun so you should do more than that you know.”

Clint’s  grin widens just a bit and he leans down now, curls his  other hand around Steve’s  other arm, pressing down and then claiming Steve’s mouth, teeth finding Steve’s bottom lip.  It is such a simple thing, biting down hard, but Steve says he likes the little sting it gives and Clint gets that. He likes when his lips are bite as well, likes when they are bruised and swollen, likes running his tongue over them days after. Steve heals to fast now for that experience but Clint can give him the sting.  He pulls back after a moment, hands finally loosening their grip and moving away, little marks left on Steve’s arms that won’t stay long but Clint still runs his nails across them for a moment.

“If you want to stop at any point, say it. Don’t let me get too carried. “

He says this and Steve gives a nod, flexes his arms just slightly like he is reminding Clint that it would be so easy for him to snap them.  It is one of the reasons he is comfortable doing this with Steve, knows that Steve can stop him if needed.

“I’m ready. Make me feel it.”

Steve says this and now it  is Clint’s turn to nod. He gets out the knife then, one of Nat’s.It is plain,no fancy handle or designs craved in it, but it is clean and it is sharp and Steve will feel each cut.

Clint starts with a small cut  on the collar bone, a quick swipe against it that leaves a line of crimson. It looks good , the streak of red, and Steve takes in a breath at it, a quick sharp one.  Clint smiles out, waits just a moment before making another one.

This is only  the fifth time they have played with  the knife on Steve,only the second with out Natasha with them and they have figured out a few things by now.  Clint knows which spots will get the best reaction, knows which spots to avoid, and he puts that knowledge to use now, using the knife to his advantage, trailing fingers and lips over some of the cuts, lets Steve lean into his touch.    It is messy, maybe not the healthiest way to get their kicks but they both enjoy it and Clint can see Steve’s cock straining against his boxers now. It is time to give that some  attention and Clint bends down now, kneels and  put the knife between the boxers and Clint’s thigh.

“Are you attached to these?”

He asks, doesn’t want to cut something Steve doesn’t want cut but Steve shakes his head.

“No, wore old ones just for this purpose.”

Clint smiles, leans up just enough to brush a kiss against Steve’s lips and then  uses the knife to cut them away, leaves Steve exposed.    He puts he knife down now, wants to be able to grip Steve’s things so he does.  Once he has a good grip, he lowers his head and takes Steve into his mouth, tasting him.  They have done this more than the knife and Clint knows what to do, how to curl his tongue, how to scrape his teeth just right so Steve squirms and mutters curses under his breath. He is squirming now, bucking his hips and going deep in Clint’s mouth . Clint doesn’t let up, wants to drive him nuts, wants him to strain against the rope till he breaks it and he is so  close to it right now,  licks on the underside of Steve’s cock while digging his nails into Steve’s skin and Steve is practically growling as the ropes break.

“I need  to fucking touch you right now.”

Clint doesn’t have to give him permission and he doesn’t ask for it, just  grabs Clint’s hair, fingers digging into his scalp, keeping Clint in place. It is a rough grip, on the verge of being too hard but Clint doesn’t mind, just keeps  tasting Steve.  He is so close, Clint knows he is, and scraps his teeth just right, feels  Steve’s nails scrape his scalp and tastes Steve’s release on his tongue.  He  lets Steve out of his mouth, leans back on his heels while Steve lets go of his hair and he looks at Steve.

“You’re such a mess right now.”

He says this and it is true, Steve is a mess. Various cuts litter his body, there are streaks of red all over him, his hair is sticking out in odd places, and he is not wearing anything.  Steve just laughs a bit, points at Clint’s hands which are stained just a bit pink.

“You could use a shower, too.”

Clint just smiles now and gets up, offers a hand to Steve who takes it. They make their way to the bathroom then, Clint shedding his own clothes.  Soon enough, warm water is rushing over them, turning pink before circling the drain as they trade kisses and it may be a bit different, but it works for them.


End file.
